El Niño, El Llanto y La Caja
by DarkGhani
Summary: Elladan y Elrohir le cuentan una historia de terror a un joven Estel, después de que el niño les informe que no le tiene a nada. Autora: Merenwen 'Aldalas' Silverleaf Título Original: The Child, The Cry, And The Box


**Título Original:** The Child, The Cry, And The Box  
**Autora:** Merenwen 'Aldalas' Silverleaf  
**Resumen:** Elladan y Elrohir le cuentan una historia de terror a un joven Estel, después de que el niño les informe que no le tiene a nada.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La historia no es mía (le pertenece a _Merenwen 'Aldalas' Silverleaf_, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla al español) ni tampoco los personajes, quienes actualmente pertenecen a Christopher Tolkien (hijo de JRR Tolkien _(¡OH gran maestro!)_).

**El Niño, El Llanto Y La Caja**

"No te creo."

Un Estel de nueve años cruzo sus brazos y se irguió desafiante en frente de sus hermanos mayores. "¡Es verdad!"

"¡No lo es!" dijo Elladan mientras Elrohir reía. Honestamente¿cómo fue que este pequeño humano tuvo una idea tan tonta?

"¡Si lo es!"

"¡No voy a creer que no le tengas miedo a nada, Estel! Todos le tienen miedo a algo."

"Yo no. ¡No he visto ni oído nada que me asuste!" El pequeño sonrió, confiado en su valentía. Los gemelos solo sacudieron sus cabezas.

Elrohir empujó a su gemelo e imitó la sonrisa de Aragorn. "Siempre podemos contarle sobre lo que paso en la Ciudad del Lago. Si puede escuchar la historia sin gritar, le creeré."

"Espera un segundo..." Elladan tenía que evitar sonreír, sus labios girándose levemente al pensar en eso. "¿Quieres decirle sobre eso?"

Elrohir asintió entusiasmado. "¡Si!"

Aragorn asintió, ansioso de poner a los gemelos en su lugar. "¡No soy un bebé¡Cuéntenme!"

Elladan aplaudió. "¡Entonces está bien! Nosotros descubriremos que tan resistente eres,"

Mirando de nuevo a Elrohir, le señalo que era tiempo de irse. "Vamos Elrohir, vamos a prepararlo todo."

Varios minutos después, Elladan, Elrohir y ARagorn estaban sentados en el Salón del Fuego. El fuego crepitaba alegremente mientras Elladan lo avivaba, asegurándose de que no se apagará hasta dentro de varias horas. Los tres se sentaron formando un círculo, Aragorn entre los gemelos, cuando Elrohir empezó su historia.

"Ahora Estel, si se pone muy feo, sólo dime y me detendré." Dijo, molestando ligeramente al niño.

"¡De ningún modo!" Aragorn estaba viendo a Elrohir, sentado en su frazada junto a Elladan. Estaba muy emocionado de pensar que esa noche le contarían una verdadera historia de terror.

"Está bien," Elrohir miró a Elladan un momento y guiñó un ojo. Ambos estaban emocionados por la historia que iban a contar, a pesar de que por razones muy diferentes a las de su pequeño hermano humano.

"Hace algunos años en la Ciudad del Lago, un niño y una niña estaban paseando por el bosque a cierta distancia de su casa. Ellos pasaron el tiempo corriendo entre los árboles, mirando a los pájaros, oliendo las flores... Creo que hasta se encontraron con una manada de ciervos en cierto punto."

Aragorn bufó. Eso no era nada espeluznante.

"Entonces, justo cuando estaban por regresar a casa oyeron un grito." Elrohir imitó un desmayo, imitando el llanto de alguien necesitado de ayuda. "Ayuuddaaa..."

Aragorn se animó mientras se arrimaba a Elladan. ¡Esto se parecía más!

"Ambos niños decidieron que querían saber de dónde venía el grito. Así que, sin regresar a casa, empezaron a seguir el sonido. El grito se repetía cada pocos minutos, haciéndose más fuerte mientras se acercaban. Otra vez Elrohir imitó el llanto de ayuda, con la voz un poco más fuerte. "Aayyuuddaaa..."

"El anochecer estaba por caer y el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro... Solo el sonido del grito los hacia segur. Justo cuando el sol se ocultó, los dos niños encontraron una vieja y destartalada casa. La madera estaba oscura con marcas de fuego, la pintura hacía tiempo que se había caído y la mala hierba rodeaba la estructura. Otra vez oyeron el llanto desde el interior de la casa. "Aaayyyuuuddddaaaaa..."

"¿Entraron?" Preguntó Aragorn con los ojos muy abiertos.

Elrohir sonrió. "Ellos caminaron hasta a la casa y cruzaron el porche, la madera estaba podrida bajo sus pies," ahora Elrohir imitaba el sonido. "Crac, crac, crac..." La puerta del frente no tenía seguro, pero las bisagras chillaron cuando ellos empujaron la pesada puerta. Screeeee..."

Aragorn se arrebujo un poco más en su frazada, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su hermano mayor.

"Tras la puerta había una gran habitación, estaba vacía, solo había telarañas y polvo amontonado en las esquinas. Y justo frente a la puerta del frente había unas escaleras. Oyeron el llanto de nuevo, aún más fuerte esta vez. ¡Aayyuuddaaa!"

Elrohir empezó a usar sus manos mientras contaba la historia, ayudándole a Aragorn a visualizar mejor el cuento. Haciendo como si sus manos fueran pies le enseño al niño como los niños de la historia habían caminado por la habitación hacía las escaleras.

"Subieron por las escaleras lentamente, una a una, crii, crii, crii... y arriba encontraron un pasillo oscuro. Había una ventana al fondo pero ahora el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y sabían que no podrían regresar a casa. Así que decidieron continuar, siguiendo al llanto que ahora volvía a oírse. ¡AYUDA!"

Aragorn se alejo de Aragorn para acercarse a Elrohir, con los ojos aún más abiertos.

"Ellos caminaron por el pasillo hasta el final, donde encontraron la puerta a otra habitación... ¡iiiiiccck! y descubrieron un cuarto casi vació."

"¿Había algo dentro?" susurró Aragorn, fascinado, y por un momento, Elrohir estaba seguro, algo asustado.

"Había un mueble dentro, el primero con el que se encontraron los niños. Era un gran armario, descansando silenciosamente en la esquina del fondo de la habitación. El llanto se oyó otra vez, más frecuentemente ahora que estaban tan cerca. ¡AYUDA!"

"Cruzaron la habitación y el niño cogió la manilla de la puerta, abriendo la pequeña puerta. Ambos, el niño y la niña, miraron dentro."

Aragorn no dijo nada esta vez, acercándose aún más a Elrohir y con sus ojos yendo del rostro de Elrohir a sus manos.

"Descansando dentro del armario había una pequeña caja, no más grande que eso..." Elrohir mostró el tamaño con sus manos, no era más grande que un puño. "La niña cogió la caja y el llanto se escuchó otra vez. ¡AYUDAA!"

Elrohir se inclinó más a Aragorn, sosteniendo la caja imaginaria en sus manos. "Cuidadosamente quitaron la tapa... miraron dentro... y se encontraron con..."

"¡BBBBOOOOOOOOO!"

Aragorn gritó mientras alguien lo cogía por los costados y lo llevaba hacía atrás, justo al regazo de Elladan. Escondió su cabeza en sus manos hasta que pudo oír algo más.

Ambos, Elladan y Elrohir, estaban riéndose y trataban de hacerlo suavemente así que les empezó a doler el costado.

"¡Wow¡Si que se acercó a ti, Ro!"

"¡Casi pensé que te golpeó en la cara!"

Aragorn escuchó la conversación y regreso a ver a Elrohir, quien ahora estaba riéndose tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Eeyyy..." Dijo el niño intentando defender su dignidad pero los gemelos no habían dejado nada de ella. Habían planeado eso desde el inicio.

"¡Te atrapamos y fue una buena atrapada!" dijo Elladan jubiloso, haciéndole cosquillas al niño en sus brazos. Después de un momento, cuando el ritmo cardiaco de Aragorn hubo retornado a la normalidad, se las arreglo para soltar una risa temblorosa con sus hermanos mayores.

"Así que Estel¿hemos aprendido algo hoy?" dijo Elrohir.

Aragorn asintió pesadamente. "Cualquiera puede asustarse."

"¿Como dos jóvenes elfos a quienes hace apenas semana informe que nunca le contarían una historia de terror a su hermano menor?" Dijo una fuerte y profunda voz detrás de ellos que hizo saltar a los gemelos de la sorpresa.

Elrond estaba parado detrás de ellos, reflejando levemente la luz del fuego, con los brazos cruzados y un pequeño ceño que amenazaba con convertirse en una sonrisa ante las idénticas expresiones de horror que estaba recibiendo de sus hijos. El día que los gemelos juraron eso una ceja suya había desaparecido bajo su cabello.

Los gemelos se inclinaron y pensaron por un momento o dos, pero no encontraron ninguna buena excusa entre ambos. ¡Sin embargo, unas sonrisas avergonzadas y risas nerviosas no los sacarían del problema ahora!

"Si no huimos ahora puede que nosotros nos convirtamos en la historia de terror..." Le susurro Elladan a su gemelo, y con Aragorn en sus brazos, los tres le dieron unos precipitados 'buenas noches' y huyeron del Salón.

Elrond sacudió su cabeza. Los jóvenes...

Fin

**Pequeña nota de la traductora: **Vale, si, tengo manía con estas... Bueno, supongo que después de las notas de arriba no hará falta decirles que el fic no es mío... Sólo quería comentarles que quizás, si tengo tiempo y mis padres no me asesinan después de ver mi reporte de notas, seguiré traduciendo pequeños one-shots como este aparte de los fics de mi querida _Meluivan Indil_ (es que... su mente es tan retorcida como la mía... o quizás un poquito más). Esta decisión se debe a que existen poquísimos fanfics del Señor de los Anillos en español y para colmo muchos de ellos están a medio escribir, así que para deleitar a la gente (y de una vez deleitarme yo misma... _y antes de que pregunten, no, sus amigas no la consideran parte del género humano_... ¡Malvada¿Por qué tenías que decirles?)

Pero bueno, esto es todo por ahora... Espero que puedan dejar sus reviews a esta divertida historia de terror... Ya sé que todas queremos al pequeño Estel, pero no me negaran que es divertido asustarlo de vez en cuando... _No, esa solo eres tú!_ ...Mentira¿a qué no, chicas? _Si, además, te encanta darle gusto a los gemelos!_ ...Eso para que negarlo... ¿Quién no ama a los gemelos? _¿Alguien la baja del cielo? Esta asustando a los angelitos... _

_Bueno, ya que este pedazo de bestiecilla con patas se voló pensando en ese par de medio elfos... Yo, su querido, bien amado e inteligente subconsciente, me despido. Ojala hayáis disfrutado el fanfic y queráis dejar un lindo reviewsín... _

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Atte. Ghanima Atreides (Esa soy yo ;P)_


End file.
